Cybernetic Rex
The Cybernetic Rex is (as its name applies) a giant robotic Tyrannosaurus/Allosaurus and is one of Moltor's personal Zords, it appears in the two-part episode "Ronny on Empty". Biography A robotic Tyrannosaurus/Allosaurus monster with battleship-like armor created and piloted by Moltor. It can bite, shoot lasers from its cannons, and it also has the ability to launch swarms of Lavadactyls. Moltor asked the Fearcats for a gyro to power it, but the gyro somehow doesn't work. Then Moltor and the Fearcats plan to capture Ronny to drain her energy as an alternative power source. Once powered, it proves itself powerful enough to counter attack and defeat the DriveMax Ultrazord. It was running out of power as the Battlefleet Ship appeared and Moltor retreated. During the second fight, it was easily destroyed at hands of the Battlefleet Megazord. Personality This Zord only specks in roars. Powers and Abilities * 'Strength: '''The Cybernetic Rex is very powerful in its own right, being able to overpower the Drivemax Ultrazord with ease. * '''Armor: '''The Cybernetic Rex has incredibly durable armor powered by one of Flurious's Gyros, allowing it to take a beating from the Battlefleet Zord's energy lasers (in both ship and Megazord mode) and not even get scratch. * '''Lavadactyl Deployment: '''The Cybernetic Rex can unleash Lavadactyls from the capartments on top of the cannons to aid it in battle. * '''Head Butt: '''The Cybernetic Rex can do a head butt. * '''Ground-Submerge: '''When needing to recharge at Moltor's lair, the Cybernetic Rex can spin in high speeds and drill through the ground. * '''Mouth Energy Beam: '''The Cybernetic Rex can fire a large purple and light blue colored energy beam from its mouth. This was powerful enough to destroy the Drivemax Ultrazord's chest blast long before it hit the Zord. * '''Energy Lasers: '''The Cybernetic Rex can fire yellow or red colored energy lasers from the small cannons on its back, red colored energy lasers on the sides of its head, purple or blue colored energy lasers from the cannon-like arms on its sides and also purple colored energy lasers from the sati-light dish on the top of its back, these lasers are very strong, being able to dispatch the Drivemax Ultrazord back into its Zord configurations. * '''Lighting Vision: '''The Cybernetic Rex can fire light purple colored lighting beams from its eyes. Arsenal * '''Jaws: '''The Cybernetic Rex posses sharp teeth for which it can use to chomp its enemies with. Notes * The Cybernetic Rex resembles the Quantasaurus Rex from Power Rangers Time Force, the reason for this is because Cybernetic Rex's Boukenger counterpart, Evil Mechanic Dragon Grand, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. Evil Mechanic Dragon Grand's look was based on the Quantasaurus Rex's counterpart, the V-Rex of Mirai Sentai Timeranger. * The Cybernetic Rex is one of the strongest and most powerful mechs in ''Operation Overdrive, being able to shoot a variate of energy laser from all over its body and being able to overpower the Drivemax Ultrazord with ease. ** Seeing as it destroyed the Ultrazord's finisher instead of took it, it is unknown whether this was showing it coulkd have destroyed this Evil Zord or whether Moltor was just showing off. See Also References Category:Evil Zords Category:Operation Overdrive Monsters Category:Moltor's Forces Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Tyrannosaurus Zords